Her Secret Kid
by KylieMarie1998
Summary: (A BETTER SUMMARY IN THE STORY) At fifteen, Bella Swan gets raped. At seventeen, she moves to her father's home with her son. Soon, her world is turned around. But would she abandon her son for the people in her life or would she always pick her son over everything that's happening in her life?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't have a Beta. Also, this story is coming off my brother's account on Wattpad.**

**Summary: Seventeen-year-old Isabella "Bella" Swan was sexually assaulted at the age of fifteen and soon gave birth to a son, Geoffrey "Frey" Swan. Soon, she moves in with her father, who knew about his grandson but doesn't know the truth about Frey Swan.**

**When she moves to Forks, she meets the Cullens and the Pack and the supernatural life. But would Bella abandon her son to be with someone in the supernatural world or would she choose her baby over any person in her life? What will she do when her stalker/rapist comes to Forks?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight**

Staring out of the window of the car, seventeen-year-old Isabella "Bella" Swan was not very happy to be moving to Forks but she felt very guilty for keeping her mother from her new husband. That's why she had agreed to move in with her father (Charlie Swan). She wasn't the only one moving in with her father. Bella had her child with her. Charlie was quite glad to have his daughter and grandson.

Bella truly loves her baby but she didn't tell her father the truth. He just through she had sex and got pregnant but that wasn't the truth. Before her mother met Phil (her step-father), her mother was dating a rude, insane man. When her mother left for work one night, Bella was home alone with her mother's boyfriend at the time. He had raped her that night and would do it every night until he left her mother for a younger woman. No one knew the truth, not even her mother. Bella was afraid to say anything but now she was away from the town where her rapist was. Bella knew that the man knew about the baby and had been stalking her, scaring the hell out of her. That's why she was going to speak with her father about this.

"Dad. I know that I barely speak to you about anything but this is important."

"Of course, Bells. I'm all ears."

Bella glanced at her two-year-old son, Geoffrey "Frey" Swan (who was sleeping soundly in the back), before she looked back at her father.

Licking her lips, she told him the truth, "Dad. Frey's dad. He was mom's boyfriend before Phil. He was not a kind guy. Everyone in the town knew who he was, even the police. He was known as a sexual offender."

Charlie glanced at her before he looked back at the road, "Did your mother knew this?"

"Yeah, she did but she didn't want to believe he was."

"Why are you telling me this? Did he hurt you?"

Her eyes glanced down at her hands, "Yeah, dad, he did. He had raped me many times before he left mom. He knew about Frey and started to stalk me. That's another reason why I wanted to get away from there. I didn't want him to hurt me or Frey."

Charlie felt his heart drop. His daughter was raped two years ago and he never knew this! He wasn't going to allow this man to walk this Earth! He was going to kill that man for hurting his daughter!

"Isabella. What is this bastard's name?!"

"Dad, it happened two years ago."

"I don't give a damn, Isabella! He had raped you! Why didn't you tell me this when it had happened?! You know that I would have taken you away from them!" he said angrily but deep down he knew that Bella was scared of this man that had hurt and he wasn't going to allow her to think that man was coming after her, "Bells, you are safe here. He will not come near you. What is his name? What does he look like?"

She swallowed softly, replying, "Timothy Bryan."

Charlie gripped the wheel tightly, angry with Timothy Bryan and himself. He was angry with himself because he wasn't there to protect his little girl from this happening to her and now, she was afraid of the men around her.

"Bells. You don't have to worry about Timothy Bryan. If he comes here, then I will make sure he meets me first and he will learn very well to never touch you. You are safe here. Frey is safe here," Charlie told her truthfully, making Bella smile at him and she felt like he was telling the truth. She wants Frey to have a great life and maybe Forks will be a great home for her little son.

**As I said in the beginning, this is my brother's story from Wattpad and he wasn't certain if he wanted it to be Bella/Edward love story. He had some ideas who Bella should be with.**

**The Cullen Boys/Girls:  
****1) Carlisle/Bella  
2) Esme/Bella  
3) Emmett/Bella  
4) Rosalie/Bella  
5) Jasper/Bella  
6) Alice/Bella  
7) Edward/Bella**

**The Pack:****  
1) Sam/Bella  
2) Paul/Bella  
3) Jared/Bella  
4) Jake/Bella  
5) Embry/Bella  
6) Seth/Bella  
7) Leah/Bella  
8) Quil/Bella**

**Of course, if y'all don't like the choice, then comment who y'all want Bella to be with.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing with Bella:  
Paul - 9  
Jasper - 5  
Emmett - 4  
Sam - 3  
Rosalie - 2  
Carlise - 1  
Leah - 1**

**No**** pairing with Bella:  
Esme  
Alice  
Edward  
Jared  
Jake  
Embry  
Quil**

**Beta: I don't have one yet. Sorry for the mistakes in my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Holding her son on her hip, Bella was getting ready to leave for her first day at a new school, Forks High School. Frey was making a lot of sound for a two-year-old child. Her brown eyes glanced into her son's brown eyes with a smile on her lips.

"Is that so, Frey? You know you can't come with mommy," she told her son, holding her father the young child, who was glaring angrily (making Charlie and Bella chuckled at the look), "Mama!"

Bella kissed his head before glancing over at her father with a frown, "You sure you should stay home. I'm sure there's a daycare somewhere."

"Bells, I love watching my grandson. Plus, I don't want a stranger watching over Frey. You just got here and I'm certain that he doesn't want to be far from you in a new place."

"I know, dad. Please be careful with him."

"Go before you're late."

Bella kissed her son one more time before she left the house and got into the truck that her father's friend got her. Bella will only use it when she's going to school. She doesn't trust her two-year-old son to be in the truck while its on the road. It wasn't safe for Frey. That's why she was going to get a job while she's still in school to get a safer and better car just for her baby. Her father even agreed. No one in Forks had found out about her son. . .yet. She wasn't afraid of their reactions to her being a teen mother. All that matters is her son and Bella trying to keep him safe from the evil things in this crooked world. Bella would do anything for her young child and her father knows this.

Charlie had been looking for Timothy Bryan because he wanted to search for this bastard and kill this man for harming his sweet daughter. Now, he could see the fear in Bella's eyes while he was near her. And he knew why. Bella thought he, her own father, was going to harm her like Timothy but Charlie would never hurt Bella and he had to show her that he would never harm her in anyway. But he knew it was going to be hard for her to trust men again. Charlie wasn't close to his daughter like he wished and he wasn't really an emotional man, however, he was going to be there for Bella and Frey (who was named after Charlie's father). Glancing down at the child in his arms, Frey was staring up at him before a huge smile had formed on his lips, "Ball!"

Chuckling, Charlie walked into the front room, "Yeah, let's watch football, Frey."

At the school, Bella pulled her truck into the parking lot, already knowing people will stare at her because she was the new girl at the school. Plus, she was the daughter of Chief of Police. Sighing softly, she stepped out of the truck with everyone's eyes on her. Moving her hair out of her face, she walked straight into the building without glancing at anyone that was near her. She wasn't going to let anyone get to her. She wasn't much of a shy girl anymore since her son was born. Even though it wasn't much of her choice, Bella would always pick her son over anyone in her life. Bella walked into the build and went to the officer to get her schedule and locker number and code.

She left the office and started to walk down the hall and that's where she had met one of the students, Eric. He asked her if she wanted to be shown around but she told him no, that she can find her own way. The day felt like it flies by and before Bella knew it, it was lunch and she was speaking with a nice, shy girl (Angela) about her first day of school. On Angela's left side was Jessica and she, too, was listening to Bella talk about how she was feeling about moving here. The three girls got their food and sat down at a table and not long two boys (Mike and Eric) had joined them, having Bella roll her eyes at the two guys, who were acting like children.

Bella's eyes drifted towards the door to see a group outside the lunchroom before they walked into the loud lunchroom, "Who are they?"

"**The Cullens**," Jessica replied, "**Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago**."

"**They kinda keep to themselves**," Angela joined in, but not adding too much.

"**Because they're all together. Like, together together. The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett. They're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal**," Jessica added, having Bella glanced back at the students, who was sitting down at table now, barely touching their food. Angela had said that they won't actually related or something like that but to Bella, that's still kinda wrong.

"**But they together. And the little dark-haired girl, Alice, she's really weird. She's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker**," Jessica said with a disgusted look in her eyes, which was matching Bella's disgust in her eyes. Her eyes drifted back to the Cullens, noticing that Jessica didn't say anything about the bronze-colored hair boy, "Who's he?"

"**That's Edward Cullen**," Jessica said with a dreamy look in her eyes now, "**He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care. Anyway, don't waste your time**."

Bella rolled her eyes, saying, "I don't have time for boys, Jess."

That made Jessica, Mike, and Eric look at her confused and Angela didn't seem to care that Bella didn't have time for guys, just like her. "Why?" Jessica questioned her. Bella frowned, not knowing how to answer her question. She didn't want to say anything about what had happened two years ago but she felt like she can trust Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela.

"Can I trust you to not say anything about what I'm about to tell you?" Bella questioned, eyeing Jessica.

Jessica laughed, "Bella. I might be the gossip queen here but I know how to keep a secret. Don't worry, I will make sure Mike doesn't say anything about what you are about to tell us."

Bella smiled softly, showing a photo of Frey with her in his lap that her father had taken last night, "This is Frey Swan, my son."

Jessica squeaked loudly, "My god! He's so cute! Where is his father?"

"That's the thing. I was forced into having sex and I had ended up giving birth to Frey."

"You were raped?" Angela asked quietly, feeling so sorry for her new friend. She wasn't the only one feeling sorry. Eric, Mike, and Jessica felt sorry for her too when Bella nodded and the girls can see the fear in Bella's eyes, having Jessica turned to the boys, saying seriously, "Go sit somewhere else, Mike and Eric."

Without arguing with Jessica, the two boys left the table, leaving the girls there alone. Jessica glanced back at Bella, saying softly, "Bella. You can trust us. You, Angela, Mike, Eric, and I are the only ones that know the truth. Does Chief Swan know this?"

"Yeah. He's watching Frey right now. My dad promise to get a hold of the man that had hurt me two-years-old. But I'm afraid that the man will come here. He knows about Frey and he had started to stalk me and I had to get away from there," Bella said sadly, glancing down at her food.

Jessica and Angela shared a look before glancing back at the sad teen, "Bella. Can I come over to meet him?"

Bella looked at her new friends with a smile, "I don't mind, Jess and Angela. Also, I need a new car for my son. I can't use my truck for my son. Plus, I won't dare placed him in it while it's on the road. Do you two know a job I can get so I can save up for a new car?"

While the girls spoke with each other, the Cullens couldn't help but think about what Isabella Swan had said. Rosalie Hale was hit the worse when the new girl said she was raped and got pregnant by her rapist. She felt sad for the girl. Rosalie wanted to spoke with Isabella but she didn't want to bring a teen mother into the vampire world. That girl is a mother that should be there for her child and Rosalie didn't want the child to grow up without a mother. She wasn't the only one that felt sorry for the girl. Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale (Whitlock) felt sorry and sad for the new girl in the school. Jasper felt sadness and fear coming from Isabella Swan but felt love and happiness when she spoke about her son. The bell rang, knocking the Cullens out of their mind.

Bella walked out of the lunchroom, laughing with Jessica and Angela before they went to their class and Bella soon realize she had biology with Edward Cullen. She sighed silently, sitting next to him, who was backing against the wall and was trying to get away from her. He had his hand over his mouth. Bella decided to ignore this man and listen to what the teacher was saying. Bella felt the eyes of Edward on her but she didn't glance at him because she didn't really care much what he thought of her. Right when the bell rang, Edward was the first out of the class and Mike asked Bella what she had done to him and she just shrugged, not sure what she had done, like she cared at the moment. Her own thoughts were on her baby, who was with her father.

After school, Bella had gotten out of the parking lot as fast as she could. She drove all the way to her father's home, wanting her baby again. Bella didn't really miss having a teenage life because she had always raised her mother and now she had to raise her son and mother. However, she knows that her father would help her raise her son because he had always wanted a boy. Bella knew that her dad loves her but she felt like he wanted a son more than a daughter. Now, he has a grandson and Bella didn't mind that her father loves spending time with Frey, unlike her mother, who wanted nothing to do with the young child. Bella told her mother that she would always pick Frey over her any time, making her very piss at Bella. But Bella didn't care. This is her life and she loves where it was going. She just hope that Edward Cullen will leave her alone.


	3. Author Note (1)

**Viewers,**

**I was hoping to update as soon as I could but I couldn't think what I should do next. I know it's only had been a few days but I don't want to "disappear" and "appear" again. I have no idea what I should do next for the story. I had a few ideas but I felt like it was too early for it but I was wondering what do y'all think. I was thinking about having it similar to what was happening with Edward, Bella, and Jacob. But in my story, it would be Jasper, Bella, and Paul. I noticed that most of y'all want it to be either a Paul/Bella story or a Jasper/Bella story. But y'all will see what I will do with the story.**

**So, if y'all have any suggestions or ideas, just PM me.**

**Also, I would mention that I'm terribly sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes in the story. I do try to have the sentences make sense but it's kinda hard with me because I have dyslexia so if I type something it might not make sense to y'all but it makes sense to me. Someone told me to read my chapter out loud to see if things make sense, but having dyslexia can have things make sense when it doesn't. That's why I'm waiting, hoping, for someone to be my beta to help me out. I hope now understand.**

**K. Marie**


	4. Please Read

**Viewers,**

**I want to apologize for not updating this story for almost a whole year. 9/23/2019 (23/9/2019) was the last day I updated this story and I admit I have forgotten about this story because of my life (and I forgot my password). I was planning on trying to work on the next chapter, but I was thinking of something else. Maybe I should rewrite the story to make it sound and look better. If you have any suggestions/tips/advice to help me out, please PM me about what y'all think I should change/fix/add in the story.**

**After I rewrite the story, I will try my best to get chapters up. Hopefully, I will update once or twice a week. Again, I'm sorry for not updating.**

**~ Kylie ~**


End file.
